


Vintage Dreams

by sakuracstark



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark





	1. Chapter 1

I run my hand through my hair with a sigh, the guys glance at each other before looking back at me.

"So we're stuck with some random person they want to join our team" Aaron finally asks, I shrug.

"It's either that or we are out of a show" I grumble, we found out just an hour ago that the producers want another member on our team besides us and the occasional Billy. Not only that, but that they'll be within the hour.

"Well, it can't be all bad can it" Nick asks, I shrug.

"I suppose we'll just have to see" I finally say. We are interrupted by a knock and our receptionist sticks her head in the door.

"They're here, should I send them in" she asks quietly, I nod and she disappears. A few moments later we hear a soft knock and she leads in a girl? Aaron chokes but tries to cover it with a cough, Nick glares at him and I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open.

"Hey, I'm Sasha Smith, your new team mate I guess" she says. (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=233853344)

"Hi Sasha, I'm Nick" Nick says heading towards her and shaking her hand, the only one of us who seems to have gotten past their shock. "I'm sorry about them, that's Aaron and Zak. We were just told about you a few minutes ago"

She laughs. "Of course they did, they seemed to think you guys wouldn't be happy. I mean, they weren't all too happy either I suppose. I was the only one with decent qualifications to be here, and I'm not a guy like they were wanting"

"Well, it's certainly a surprise" he says, I finally get past my shock and move forward. 

"Zak Bagans" I introduce, putting out my hand, she smirks at me and shakes my hand before looking at Aaron.

"Surprise" she yells at him, me and Nick look at each other confused. He runs up to her and hugs her, swinging her around in a circle before putting her back down.

"Sasha! Why didn't you tell me you were in town, nevermind joining the team" he asks excitedly, she laughs, her head leaning back. Fuck, she's kinda hot.

"I've been a bit busy, moving here from California" she says, lifting her chin with a pout. "I miss my penthouse... And my dog" He laughs before turning to us.

"This is my cousin Sasha" he explains, we look at him in shock. He turns back to her, "You never said anything about even being interested in the paranormal"

"It's not something I usually put on display" she responds. "Oh, they said they would tell us the location of the next lock down tomorrow. It's apparently a surprise"

 

 

They get to know each other for a while before they all head their separate ways...


	2. Chapter 2

I groan when my alarm clock goes off and slam the off button, rolling off my bed and dragging myself to my bathroom. I live in a house owned by one of my best friends, Ronon, and our other two best friends, Fabian, and Peter. (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=233871569) I used to work with Ronon on a government project, he still works there, I'm just a consultant who can be called in on occasion. It's a secret program that's Presidents eyes only. I met Fabian through a freelancing modeling shoot I did because of Peter, who I met through family. 

I get a text from Zak, Be at the office in an hour and a half, we are heading to our next lockdown today. I sigh and get in the shower, already mentally planning what I need to pack. I jump out and get dried off before quickly getting changed into the outfit I chose last night. (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=233857869) I quickly throw all my stuff in a duffle bag; a few outfits, a small makeup bag, toiletries, and a few personal items, before heading downstairs to the kitchen, I find Peter at the stove making breakfast and Ronon at the table sharpening one of his many knives, they look up when I come in.

"You going somewhere" Peter asks conversationally. 

"Apparently we are heading to my first lockdown today" I sigh, sliding into the chair next to Ronon, who snorts at my exasperation. 

"You aren't excited" Peter asks, confused.

"I am" I defend, "I'm just not sure why it has to be so soon. The guys found out about me yesterday and I haven't really gotten to know them at all, besides my cousin of course" 

"You'll do fine" Ronon says gruffly, I smile at him. "You need backup?"

"Nah, I'll be fine" I wave him off, he nods before going back to sharpening his knife. I check my watch and get up. "I gotta go, I'll be back in a few days" 

"Alright, Fabian is in San Francisco currently for a shoot, he'll be back in two" Peter says, I nod and head to the office.

 

 

I arrive to the office five minutes before I'm due to be here. I head to where we met before and see my cousin packing some stuff up.

"So, know where we are going" I ask, he visibly deflates.

"They are making us go back to Poveglia" he says quietly, I nod stiffly and wait for the others to arrive. 

When they get there we pack everything up and head to the airport silently, us each preparing ourselves in our own way.

 

When we get seated in the plane we are all together and facing each other, me and Aaron, him in the window seat, and Zak and Nick, Nick in the window seat. I pull out my phone and text Peter.

Anything I should know about possible demonic entities in Italy

Please tell me you aren't going where I think you are. -P

Unfortunately, Povaglia got so many hits that they wanted us to go back there, I'm not looking to get us all killed because something dark is there

Holy water should help -P

So helpful Peter

You're welcome ;) -P

I sigh and put my phone away. "Anything I should be expecting in particular"

"Make sure your personal shields are up" Aaron says distractedly, I roll my eyes.

"Besides what I could learn from your last trip I saw" I pointedly add, he shrugs, staring continuously out the window.

"Just be careful" Nick says, I nod at him. Zak stays silent, lost in his own thoughts. I put in my earbuds and doze off.


End file.
